emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarlaDash
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Delicious Emily's Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * 'It's all yours right now -- enjoy it!' Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * 'Make lots of short pages!' The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * 'Link your pages together!' Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * 'Add pictures!' A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * 'When you're ready -- tell your friends!' Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Talk Here 8D No problem, I love editing the wiki! It's pretty cosy here with just the two of us... lol Hi DarlaDash! I can see that you're the founder of Delicious Emily's Wikia. First of all I'd like to thank you for creating a wikia for this series. I've been completely in love with the games since the 2nd game and it really made me happy to find other people that enjoy it as much as me and who are eager to share information and details of the games as well. Howvwer, I've been following the page for some time now and I notice there's a lack of big updates or improvements on the pages and/or the wikia itself. Have you abandoned or given up of this project? Sorry if I seem rash on asking you this but it's only because I'd love to see this wikia full of details, pictures and all sort of things about the games. Carolccute (talk) 20:25, January 18, 2016 (UTC)Carolccute